Shift
by roserycus77
Summary: Britain makes a HUGE mistake with a spell and now all the countries' bodies have switched! Nobody can remember who's who and Britain doesn't know how to change them back. Tensions are rising and nobody knows what to do. And now there's another problem, they only have two days to fix it otherwise it's permanent! (Rated for language)
1. Chapter 1

A/N** I don't really have anything to say about this story yet. This idea is partly taken from the episode of ****_Fairy Tail_**** called "Changeling". Anybody who has seen the show will get what I mean as the story progresses. And also various cosplays.** **FYI this is probably going to be a looonnngggg chapter. I have been writing a lot of Hetalia fanfictions lately...Anyway, I OWN NOTHING!**

**(I will be calling the countries based on who is talking, not by their appearance)**

***trumpets play in backround* **

**Here it is! **

Chapter 1

Britain was just finishing up practicing his magic when a book fell through the window and hit him on the head. Of course, he assumed it had been one of America's 'pranks', but when he ran outside, there was nobody in sight. He looked around, rubbing the bumb on the back of his head, but he couldn't even find a footprint.

"Hello?" he called. "I know you're out there. Show yourself!" But there was no answer. Whoever it had been, they left quickly.

_How peculiar..._he thought as he went back downstairs to see what had hit him. It was a book of spells! He opened the book slowly, as if something was going to leap out and scare him, and read over them. Most of them were pretty common, but then he noticed one of the pages near the back was folded. He turned to it and realized that he had never heard of the spell described. The book said it was used to change one's personality temporarily. It would have been useful if one wanted to seem well-behaved or smart at a conference or party. Britain stared down at the incantation, vaguely noticing that some of the letters had been changed or erased all together. Unfortunately, all the directions and warnings were in an ancient language that Britain could not decipher. In the end, curiousity got the best of him and he spoke the words of the spell. There was a sudden burst of light and everything went dark.

* * *

Britain woke up and stretched, thinking to himself. _That's funny...I don't remember going to bed...What happened? _Then he remembered the book and the strange spell. _I wonder if it worked? Would I feel any different if it had? _

After deciding to get out of bed, he realized he wasn't in his bed at all. In fact, he wasn't even in his own house! He tried desperately to remember where he was and how he had gotten there, but he couldn't! _I must have drank too much last night...yes, that's it. And then whoever I was with brought me here until I was well..._Although he tried to convince himself that was what had happened, he knew in the back of his mind that he hadn't left home last night. He reached up to feel the bumb on his head from yesterday, only to find that it was gone. He also realized that his hair felt a lot longer then he remembered. _That's odd, maybe...maybe I just need a haircut. _Then he stumbled into the bathroom and found himself face to face with..._France? _Why was he at France's house? He rubbed his eyes, and France rubbed his eyes too. Britain said, "Stop copying me!" and so did France. Suddenly, Britain realized he was looking at a _mirror! _His eyes grew wide-or ..France's eyes...whatever. Something had gone horribly wrong. It must have been the spell he used yesterday. When it said it changed personalities it literally meant it _changed _them with someone elses. _Damn it..what am I going to do? Wait...does that mean...oh god! _He ran out of the bathroom and found a phone. He called his own number. France picked up.

"Oui?" _Oh God..._Britain thought as he heard his own voice _with a French accent._

"Have you looked in the mirror?!" Britain yelled.

"Calm down, mon cheri. What is so important?"

"Just-just go look. I-I made a mistake and used a spell. And it...well, you'll see."

There was a scream at the other end of the line. "What-What have you done! I look hideous! _Mon_ _Dieu_!"

"I know..I know. Hey! Don't call me hideous. I'm the one who has hair longer than Repunzel!"

France didn't even notice the insult, he was so appalled. "How do we fix this!?"

"Um..I don't know..sorry." Britain said tentatively.

"You don't know!? You're telling me you just used a spell that you didn't even know -switched our bodies-and you don't know how to change us back. That's waht you are saying?"

"Well, when you put it like that...yes."

* * *

America had a moment of confusion when he woke up because he could have sworn he fell asleep on the couch watching horror movies. He shrugged and got up to get some breakfast. But, on his way there, he noticed that he wasn't even in home! "Where...Where am I?" he looked around, thinking. But he figured that he would remember soon enough and continued on his way to the kitchen. But, when he looked around, he realized that there weren't any burgers! In fact, there was no meat at all...so, he settled for some eggs. After he was done eating, he still felt strange. So, he tried to figure out what was wrong. _Oh! I'm not wearing my glasses! That must be it. _He walked back to the bedroom, but he couldn't find his glasses anywhere. _Maybe in the other room? _But, no matter how hard he looked, he could not find his glasses!

_Meanwhile..._

Japan couldn't see. Everything was blurry and he had no idea where he was. Finally, after searching for what seemed like hours, he found a pair of glasses. After putting them on, he quickly realized that he was at America's house. Soon after that, he noticed his reflection in the window. He blinked a few times before realizing that he wasn't only in America's house, but that he _was _America. Immediately, he phoned Britain, but was surprised to hear it was France's voice that answered. "What do you want America?"

"Uhh..." Japan started. "France? I-I was looking for Britain." he said quietly.

"Well, that is a little complicated at the moment. you see..." France told Japan what had happened.

"Well...that explains it then. Because I'm not America. This is Japan."

"WHAT!? You too!? One second..let me phone Britain."

France hung up and dialed his home phone.

"What?" Britain said harshly.

"England...I'm afraid we have a large problem...I can't even...just...call Japan." What he meant to say was call_ America _so that Japan could explain what had happened to him.

"Um, alright."

Britain listened to the occasional buzz from the phone, thinking, _What has France so freaked out? And what does Japan have to do with any of it, I wonder?_

"'Sup!" said...Japan?

"Umm...Japan, are you alright? France told me to call you." Britain replied uncertainly.

"Huh? Dude, this isn't Japan. You must have called me by mistake, Iggy."

"What-but, I'm sure I-" Britain broke off as he realized what had happened. "Oh, shit. America...have-have you seen yourself in the mirror today?"

"Nope. I can't find my glasses. I've looked everywhere."

"You've _looked _for your glasses. So...you're telling me you can see well enough to actually go and _look_ for your glasses which you need to _see_ with?"

"Yea-! Oh...OH! How come I can see without them? Weird. Anyway, I have no idea where I am. Do you? I want to leave! There aren't burgers here!"

Britain could not even begin to imagine how stupid you'd have to be _not _to realize you could see without glasses. And yet, somehow America pulled it off. "Ahem, just-just go look at yourself."

There was a rustling as America walked over to a mirror. "WOAH! I LOOK JUST LIKE JAPAN! HOLY TEXAS HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" he laughed.

"Are you saying that you aren't even remotely freaked out by this?" Britain said.

"Nope! Does that mean Japan is in my body? HAHA! How are you gonna fix this?" America replied.

"I don't know. I thought it was just France and I-" he was cut off by a huge laughing fit from the other end of the line. "Shut up! It's NOT FUNNY! Anyway, I just this means...the whole world..._all _of our bodies have been switched!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So...I've gotten some suggestions on what switches you'd like to see, and while I have my own ideas as well, some of them are pretty hilarious and I have considered them all and added some to the story. Thank you to everyone who posted some suggestions! They were all great! Sorry I couldn't use them all! I am posting ANOTHER chapter today because I am on Spring Break and I LOVE WRITING THIS IT IS SO MUCH FUN-and I don't like to write something and post it later because I want tosee how you all react to it :) If you guys want, I will post a page of the countries that got switched to make it easier to remember. I had to write them all down, myself. **

**This is also a looooonnnngggg chapter sorry :)**

**Again, thank you for the suggestions on switches-I luaghed so hard when I was reading some of them! I wish I could use them all! **

**Cue the trumpets!**

Chapter 2

An emergency world meeting had been called By Britain to discuss the current predicament. Everyone was outraged and confused, natually. britain had instructed everyone to find their own bodies and pair up. The only person in the conference who was calm was Sealand. For some reason, it didn't affect him. Britain thought it was because he wasn't a proper country yet. He was standing in the middle of the caos, a wide grin on his face. When Britain really thought about it, he realized it must be very funny. Prussia didn't realize that he had been switched too, and was busy laughing at Canada and China. Nobody was brave enough to tell him that he had been part of the spell as well. _He'll figure it out eventually...right? You'd think he would look in a mirror more often seeing how obsessed he is with himself. _Britain thought.

He surveyed the room once more. It looked like everyone had found their counterparts. Spain and Romano were busy arguing, nothing surprising there. Austria was playing the piano, while Switzerland continued sulking a little ways off. Nobody would quiet down! If only...Suddenly, what looked like Italy burst through the doors. "What is the meaning of this!?" he said, as dramatically as you can get when trapped in Italy's body. "Will somebody _please_ explain why my body has been switched?" he walked confidently up to where Britain and France were standing. "This is YOUR fault, magic boy! Isn't it! Change me back!" he said, staring angerily up at France.

"Uhh...uhh...it's not just you who got switched..I'm France."

"Damn it, Britain! What the hell did you do?" The now shorter nation asked.

"It-it was an accident! Calm down! That's why we called this meeting...err...who..who are you again?" Britain asked.

"IT"S GERMANY! YOU _IDIOT!" _Germany yelled.

All the countries began to laugh uncontrollably. Germany glared at them shouted that it wasn't funny but this only made them laugh harder. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the middle of the crowd. "Ve! Germany's here too! That's good news, I thought you were gonna miss the meeting!" Italy jumped out from the crowd of countries.

"Mein Gott...what...what it going on!? Please tell me this a dream! Change us back, Britain!" Germany pleaded.

"I-i don't...don't know how to at the moment. We are all going to be stuck like this until I can figure it out..." Britain prepared himself to get yelled at again, but instead, Germany was remaining unusually calm.

"You're serious? Well, I guess we will all have to deal with this until you can change us back..." Germany walked away towards Italy.

"Okay, everyone! Nothing more to see here! Everyone find yourselves again and try and come up with ways to fix this." Britain called to the other nations.

Prussia was still laughing uncontrollably when he got hit on the back of his head...with a frying pan.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hungary yelled.

"Wait...WHAT!? Are you telling me...that.." his voice faded as he realized (FINALLY) that he _was _in fact affected by the spell. He looked at his own face scowling back at him, and then he fainted and Hungary started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, everyone! Now that Prussia has finally realized his own predicament, we can begin." Britain began. "As you all know, umm...our bodies have all been switched. Now, in order to make things easier to remember, I want you all to stay with your...self? your own body, I mean, until I can sort this out. I'm sorry-i know some of you don't like eachother, but that's how it has to be. I mean, I don't want to hang around with France all the time either."

"Awww!" was the collective reply.

"Calm down. It appears that the spell switched the bodies of countries that are closer to eachother for the most part." Britain observed.

"I'm not close with this aristocrat!" Switzerland called.

"Hey!" Austria protested.

"Well, you aren't anymore, but you used to be! Most of us who were switched seem to have switched with someone we have shared history with. France and I, for example. Or.." he had to pause out of laughter, "Prussia nad Hungary."

"Well, what about me, and this guy...uh..Canada?" China asked.

"I said _most, _China, not all. Anyway, first, let's see who is missing from the meeting. Let's do a roll call." Britain suggested.

Once the roll call was over, they realized that all the Nordics were missing, as well as Russia, Greece, Belarus and Lituania were missing.

"How about we call them to see what happened to them?" Austria said simply. "That would be the easiest way to check and see who's who. We could keep a record of the changes in order to make it easier to remember."

"Good idea, Austria. I agree. I'll call the Nordics." Germany volenteered.

"I'll call Greece!" Japan said.

"I'll check on Russia and Belarus." Switzerland took out his phone and began to dial the number.

Japan was the one who reached the countries first. "Greece has been switched with Lithuania! He was taking a nap." he called.

"Huh. None of the Nordics were affected! Why do you think that is?" Germany wondered.

"That is strange. Why wouldn't they be switched? Switzerland, any news?" Britain asled.

"None from Russia's house. I'm calling Belarus now..."

Everyone quietly waited as the phone rang...

Switzerland nodded when somebody picked up. "Hello?" he said. The other countries could only hear half of the conversation so it sounded something like this:

"Wait...WHAT?...Seriously?...Oh god, that's great. Well, we're over at Britain's place...yeah we all got switched too." he hung up.

"Well?" All the countries asked.

"Uhh...Russia and...Belarus...they got switched." Switzerland burst out laughing, followed by most of the other countries.

While everyone was laughing at the idea, Russia ran through the door and hid behind a chair. "Shut the door!" he called.

"Why?" Italy asked.

"Just do it!" Russia ordered. Italy walked over and shut the door. "Why does the door need to be shut?"

Russia didn't reply right away. He was too busy building a makeshift military base to hear. "Huh? Oh, Belarus is after me again."

"Are you kidding me?" America laughed. "You're afraid of your little sister?"

"Shhh!" Russia huhsed the others. they could faintly hear footsteps outside the door.

"Big brother? Where arrre you?" Belarus called. Russia hid behind his fortress, silently praying that she wouldn't find him.

At this moment, Prussia finally woke up. "Huh?" he called loudly. "What happened?"

"Shit!" Russia cursed as Belarus stopped outside the door.

"Don't you want to marry me?" she called followed by the sound of nails being run down the length of the door.

"Hide me!" Russia ran frantically around the room looking for a way to escape.

"russia, she's not going to be able to get through the door. It's solid oak!" Britain said reassuringly.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll figure out a way."

At that moment, the doorknob turned. "Somebody forgot to lock this." Belarus said as she walked into the room.

"YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!?" Russia yelled at Italy.

"I'm sorry! you told me to close it! Not lock it!" Italy said as he ran away from the angry nation. Russia chased after him, followed by Belarus. They ran around the room for a long while before Germany tried to stop , he had forgotten that he wasn't muscular anymore and was trampled by the three countries.

"Sorry, Germany!" Italy called.

Eventually, Japan, France and Hungary made Italy stop, causing Russia and Belarus to smash into all of them. Russia immediatly got up and started running again, only to crash into Prussia.

"STOP!" Germany yelled.

Everybody, even Russia, looked over at where Germany was standing. "You're all acting like _children! _We need to focus on what's reallly important-" he was cut off by Belarus.

"Getting Russia to marry me?" she asked hopefully.

"NO!" Russia and Germany yelled together. Germany continued, "What I was going to say was, we need to focus on getting back in our own bodies! I don't know about you, but I'm not planning to be a skinny Italian boy for the rest of my life!"

"Germany's right. We all need to calm down and think rationally." Britain agreed.

And so, all the countries put their heads together to come up with ideas of how to switch their bodies back while Britain triedto decipher the ancient writing in the spellbook. After about five hours, he called everyone together.

"I have some..rather upsetting news, everyone. This spell isn't like others. It doesn't wear off. If we can't find a way to break it by Thursday at sunrise, we'll be stuck like this forever."

"But-But that's two days away aru!" China and the others began to panic.

"We'll never be able to figure it out! Not in two days!" Austria said.

"I don't want to be stuck like this forever!" America complained, voicing the feelings of everyone there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Filler chapter is filler! You have been warned. i'm a little pissed off right now, I was almost done writing this chapter when my dumbass of a computer shut down. It is seriously the biggest POS on the planet. (Well, except for maybe Prussia lol sorry I couldn't resist). So I had to rewrite the entire thing. So it isn't as good as I'd like it to be. I'm cutting out a little of it and I'll put it in later chapters 'cause now I just want to get this done. **

**I'll be changing perspective now, so when you see a line that means the perspective has changed.**

Chapter 3

Everyone was panicking now. Japan wished he could do something to help, but Britain beat him to it.

'I know, it's very upsetting. But it just means we have to work harder to figure this out! Anyway, it's past lunch time. Japan, go with America, Greece and Italy to get some food. Everyone tell those four what they want to eat and they'll go get it. I'm sure we'll all feel better with some food in our bellies."

Japan was happy that he got to go with the others. He was becoming bored of thinking of solutions all day. So far, none of them had worked. Once they reached the center of town, Italy sped off to _Sal's Pizza Palace_ while America began looking for a burger shop. Greece stayed behind to make sure they hadn't missed anybody's orders. Everyone had ordered something completly random and hard to come by, so they just settled on pizza, burgers and sushi because that's all they could find.

Once all the food had been collected they began to head back. America was carrying about twenty individual _McDonald's_ bags and had a wide grin on his face.

"You aren't planning to eat all those by yourself, are you? I don't want to get back in my own body just to find out that I gained 15 kilos." Japan asked worriedly.

"Of course not! Wait...kilos? Is that like, japanese for pounds or something?" America asked.

"Uhh...no. It's the metric system. you should try it sometime." Japan said simply.

Greece finally spoke up. "Do you think we'll be able to fix this? I hope so. None of the cats follow me anymore. They think I'm Lithuania. Poor guy, he's allergic to cats. What a tragic fate. but you can imagine how uncomfortable he must be."

"Yes of course. I'm sure we'll figure something out." Japan said hopefully. He honestly wasn't sure whether he meant what he said. So far, there had been no luck with anyone's ideas and time was running out quickly. When they finally reached Britain's house, they were trampled by all the hungry nations.

* * *

Germany and Britain had set up a long table for everyone to eat at while America and the others were gone. Meanwhile, Austria had been building a chart to make it easier for everyone to remeber who was who. Romano was busy sulking in his chair when Spain walked up to him.

"Do you want a tomato? Everyone is over there eating, you should join us." Spain set the tomato on the table.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

"Are you sure? I'll leave this here anyway." Spain said as he walked back towards the group.

Romano surveyed the room. Switzerland was bickering with Austria again. Bastards. Didn't they realize nobody else wanted to hear their arguments? there was Veneziano, stuffing his face with pasta, as usual. He decided to go talk to him. As he stood, he took a bite out of the tomato.

"Ve~Hi Spai-I mean fratello! It's so hard to remember who everyone is!" Veneziano said.

"Yeah it is. tell me, do you have any ideas how we can get back to normal? I have none."

"Well, I thought maybe if we all ate a ton of pasta-"

Romano cut him off, putting his hand up for silence. "One that _doesn't_ involve pasta?"

"Oh. Then no."

"I knew it." Romano rolled his eyes.

* * *

Prussia was hungry (no pun intended). No, he was _starving. _He had grabbed a whole pizza before going to sit by West and Austria.

"Hey, you can't sit with us, you're a _girl, _now, remember?" Germany teased.

"Shut up. At least I'm not an Italian." Prussia retorted.

Everyone began eating when Hungary joined them. She looked appalled.

"What are you doing? You can't eat that whole pizza! You'll...er...I'll? Whatever, I'll blow up like a balloon!"

"But I'm _hungry!" _Prussia protested.

"No you're not! I am! Oh, wait you didn't mean...But you still don't need to eat eight slices of pizza! How would you feel if I _shaved your head!?"_

_"You wouldn't! Not my awesome hair!" _

"Try me!" Hungary smirked.

"Damn it. Fine. I'll only eat a few..." Prussia pouted. "But you better not touch my hair! Or Gilbird! Or my diary! Or any of my other posessions!"

* * *

After everyone had eaten, it was time to get back to work. It was already 15:00 and every minute counted.

"Okay everyone!" Britain said. "Time to get back to work! Everyone find a few partners and share ideas."

As soon as Britain said 'partners' Belarus raced over to where Russia was sitting. The others began to get up and find their own partners-ignoring Russia's silent pleas for help-before starting. Lithuania and China joined Ruissa and Belarus and they took turns sharing their thoughts.

"Maybe there's a secret code to the spell-like you have to say it backwards or something to reverse it." Lithuania suggested.

"I thought something like that too. Or maybe if you rearange the letters it gives you the answer." China added.

"Well, that's where we should start then. Do you know what the incantation was? Then we can start finding different combinations with the letters." Russia asked.

"I'll go ask Britain if we can see the book." China got up to find him.

When he came back, he had the book, a few pencils and some paper.

"Where did you find all that?" Belarus wondered.

"I always have some spare pencils in case I ever need them." China replied.

The four of them worked for a while before they began to lose hope. "Maybe that wasn't that answer, then." Lithuania said sadly. they had wasted an hour trying to find a hint.

"Wait a moment. I think I've got something." China said. Everyone was quiet. "Yes! I got something. Here. It was a simple anagram! We were all overthinking it!"

"An...anagram?" Lithuania asked.

'Yeah. Look. Here's the incantation. It says, '_Rew othgih ehtm orf noo mehtta era tsecaf dlor uoyot nrut erot kee suo yfi.' _Whatever that means. If you reverse all the letters, the message says, 'If you seek to return to your old face, stare at the moon from the high tower.'" China explained.

"Ohh. I've seen those before."

"What do you think that message means?" Russia asked.

"Who cares! We got something, didn't we? Let's go tell Britain!" Belarus grabbed the book and ran up to Britain, closely followed by the others.

**A/N Sorry I know that's a stupid place to stop, but oh well! I'll almost definitely be posting again tomorrow so don't worry. :) BTW My 'shift' button on my computer is not working very well. You have to stab it with your finger to get it to work so ignore the mistakes. Did i mention my computer is a POS?**


	4. Character Chart

**A/N Soo...I fell off my bike today. As I was listening to Chariots of Fire. It would have been hilarious if anyone had seen me. Anyway, this is the chart to help you all remember who's been switched with whom. Made by Austria. :) Hope this makes things a little less confusing-in case i didn't make the changes clear enough previously. **

**France-England**

**Japan-America**

**Romano-Spain**

**Hungary-Prussia**

**Belarus-Russia**

**Italy-Germany**

**Greece-Lithuania**

**China-Canada**

**Switzerland-Austria**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look what we discovered, Britain! We figured it out!" China called happily as he ran towards where Britain was standing.

"What did you figure out, China?" he asked.

"The code! We found a code in the spell. Look." China handed the piece of paper to Britain.

He studied it carefully before replying, "That's great!" then he raisedd his voice so everyone could hear, "Everyone! We're one step closer to fixing this mess!"

There was a halfhearted cheer from the other nations. Everyone was tired and struggling to keep their eyes open. In fact, America and Romano had fallen asleep at their tables. Nobody tried bothering to wake them up, whether it was from their own fatigue or because those two were so hard to wake up, China didn't know. _It has been a long day..._he thought.

"What do you think it means? The message, I mean." Italy asked. "Can I see it?"

"It says 'If you want to return to your old face, stare at the moon from the high tower'. We don't know what it really means yet." Britain replied. "The high tower...where could that be? This book is quite old. That means that the tower mentioned might not be around anymore or it could no longer be classified as a 'high tower'with all the new skyscrapers around."

China yawned. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Yeah, looks like everyone else is too. I'll grab some mattresses or something."

Everyone was alseep within the next 5 minutes.

* * *

Austria was the first one to wake up. He looked out the window to see the sun climbing sluggishly into the sky. It was probably 8:00, maybe 8:30. Suddenly, a large thump startled Austria. He turned around to see that America had fallen out of the chair that he had fallen asleep in last night.

"Oww." America sat up from the floor and rubbed his head.

"Well, it's your own fault for falling asleep in a chair." Austria whispered. "Now be quiet, everyone else is asleep still."

"I wish I still was, but I can't possibly sleep over all the noise you're making!" Somebody whispered harshly.

"Oh it's not that bad. It's already 8:30!" Austria said to the voice.

"8:30! I don't get up until at _least _11!" the voice complained.

"Greece is that you?" America asked.

"What do you think? Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Greece said impatiently.

"Well, somebody's cranky in the morning." Austria whispered to America.

"I'm going to find some food before Britain wakes up and forces me to eat his cooking." America said as he stood up.

"Do you only think about food?" Austria asked semi-jokingly. Everytime that he saw America, he was eating something or complaining that he was hungry.

"Of course not! I get thirsty too." America answered. "You know what, I'm bored. I'm gonna wake everyone up."

"Are you crazy? Actually, I know the answer to that question, nevermind. But are you seriously thinking about that? You know how angry they'll all be?" Austria asked.

"Nah. My motto is 'Do now, think later!'" America smiled.

"Well, fine. Do whatever you want-but don't get me involved!" Austria said before turning his attention back to the window. He couldn't even begin to imagine how angry they would all be.

America found a blow horn from Germany and began running around yelling, "EVERYBODY WAKE UP OR YOU'LL HAVE TO EAT IGGY'S COOKING!"

Britain sat up for a moment before running over to where America currently was. America mouthed 'uh-oh' before sprinting around the room yelling, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

A number of other nations woke up, including Germany, who also began to chase America with Britain.

"Uh-Oh! Now the Germans are coming, too! EVERYBODY WAKKEEE UPPP!" America yelled into the blow horn.

"How the hell did you get a blow horn?!" Prussia asked as he got up to join the chase. Austria had to hide his laughter at the ridiculous scene. He was gald he had woken up before all this started.

Soon, most of the nations had been awoken by America's yelling. Now he was saying, "THE BRITISH, THE GERMANS, THE RUSSIANS, THE SWISS, THE HUNGARIANS AND THE SOUTHERN ITALIANS ARE COMING!"

Once everyone was awake, America stopped running and turned around to see everyone glaring at him. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked.

"The British are coming?...Really?!" Britain asked.

Spain and Veneziano had to hold Romano back from strangling America to death.

"Well, I guess since we're all awake, _thank you SO MUCH America!" _Britain said sarcastically, "We should eat some breakfast and get to work. Should I cook?"

"_NO!" _was the unanimous reply.

Britain looked slightly disappointed. "Fine then. Somebody else can."

"I will! My cooking is awesome!" Prussia said.

"Dear god, no." Austria cringed at the thought.

"I'll do it. I can make pancakes." Canada said timidly.

Nobody argued so it was decided that he would make breakfast.

Once everyone had eaten, they all felt a little less mad at America. But only a little.

* * *

"All right, this book seems to be about one hundred years old, so it was made around 1913 or 1914. What was the highest tower in the world in 1913?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone remembered 1914...the year WW1 began. A collective shiver ran through the nations before France finally spoke up.

"Well, that was the Eiffel Tower, obviously. Do you think that's what they're talking about?" he asked.

"Proabaly. It even says, _tower_, specifically. They could have said _building, _or _structure_, but they said tower. I guess we should try there first. What's the date today?" Britain asked.

"It is Wednesday, the 15th of the month." Austria said automatically. "We only have today to figure it out!"

"Well, we better get going then. We are running out of time." Switzerland said.

"Yes, quite right." Britain nodded, "Everyone, we're going to the Eiffel Tower!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trip to Paris went by quickly for most of the nations. The plane ride was very quick considering how far away some of the nationsw were from France. They headed towards the Eiffel Tower as quick as they could. they only had today to finish the reverse spell and they still couldn't be right about their prediction. Once they reached it, everyone tried to pile into the elevator at once, until France pushed about half of them out.

"What are you trying to do? Break it?" he said. "Come up on the next one."

The ones left behind waited impatiently as they watched the elevator rise. It came back surprisingly quickly considering how tall the building was. They all crowded into the small space and hit the button.

"You're stepping on my foot, bastard!" Romano complained.

"Sorry! It's a small space." America shifted his foot so it wasn't on Romano's.

The elevator came to a stop and the nine of them stepped out to be greeted by a huge flight of stairs.

"Stairs! Are you kidding me!? God damn it!" Prussia complained.

"Oh it's not so bad! Follow me!" America began running enthusiastically up the stairs.

About ten minutes later, America was also complaining about how many stairs they had to climb.

* * *

Finally, the second group reached the top of the large tower.

"You're telling me you have time to invent a new type of cheese almost every day but you can't install a new elevator in one of the the largest tourist attractions in the entire world? I'll never understand you." Britain yelled at France.

"Just change us all back already, aru! You can argue then!" China tried to stop the two from fighting.

"I can't because I don't know how and we have to wait for the moon to rise, remember? That's what the message said, at least." Britain said. "All we can do is wait."

Luckily, Austria had a deck of playing cards with him to keep everyone busy. But, no matter what game they played, everyone kept losing to Prussia-which only boosted his ego (if that's even possible).

Britain was busy still trying to uncode the spell, in case there was anything they had missed accidentally. He was worried that they had guessed wrong and would be stuck like this forever! He shuddered at the thought of being French for the rest of his life. None of the others were worried though, so why should he be? He still skeptical that all they had to do was stare at the moon from here and they would magically be returned to their own bodies. Then he realized something. the words of the spell were meaningless! They meant nothing, really. The whole point of the words was to give you the anagram in case you got stuck-right? That meant...Britain's thoughts were cut off.

"Look, there's the moon." Russia pointed to the horizon where a small sliver of the moon could be seen. "Now what?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work or not." Britain said.

"Try it anyway!" America said impatiently, "I'm done being Japanese."

'And what's so wrong with being Japanese?" Japan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! It's just, I'm sure you don't want to be American anymore, right? Wait, what am I saying, everyone wants to be American!" America smiled.

Japan shook his head. "Anyway, what's your idea, Britain?"

"Well, all these words used in the spell? they are completely meaningless. they're just syllables put together to make the anagram that tells you to come here. So I thought, maybe if we said them backwards, it would reverse the spell." Britain said.

"That's brilliant! Try it!" Germany said happily.

"Ok, here goes." Britain said the words of the spell. Nothing happened.

"What? I'm still here!" Prussia waved his hands above his head. "What's the deal!"

"If I may say something," Lithuania started. "Maybe because you switched bodies with France, he has magical powers now and you don't. France, you try saying the spell backwards."

"Okay, if you think it would work." France said the words of the spell and a gold light shone from the book. All the nations were blown to the sides of the room.

* * *

Italy had hit his head against the wall of the room. He reached up to rub the sore spot and realized he had his hair back!

"Ve! Everybody! Wake up, we're back to normal! It worked! Yay!" Italy went skipping around all the nations.

"Huh? Hey look at that! It worked, Britain!" France said happily.

All the countries started to stand up and were very happy to see that they were in their own bodies again. Even Romano was smiling. Prussia was so happy he started skipping around with Italy until he almost tripped and fell off the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, that was an...interesting experience, wasn't it?" Britain laughed along with everyone else.

"WOOHOO I'M BACK! YEAAHH!" America yelled.

"America, stop being so childish, please." Britain complained.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my revolution!" America laughed.

Britain and America started arguing and wouldn't stop they entire way back to Britain's house.

* * *

Britain said they ought to have a proper celebration in honer of figuring out the spell. Everyone was having a good time (except for Russia-Belarus was chasing him around the whole time), when Romania showed up out of the blue.

"What did you think of my little spell, Britain?" he smiled.

"It was _you!? _This whole time? What the hell did we ever do to you?" Britain asked.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be funny. And I was wrong. It was hilarious! I put a protection around the Nordics 'cause they're pretty cool and I didn't want them to get mixed up forever. It's hard enough to remember who's who anyway."

"Romania, you vampire!" Prussia said angerily.

"If anyone's a vampire, it's you, Mr. Albino!" Romania retorted.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Italy interjected. "I think Romania was just trying to make us all be friends, right Romania? That was what you wanted! I mean, think how close we all are now that we overcame this together!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." Romania agreed, nodding his head frantically.

The others thought about it and finally realized that italy was right. As crazy as it seemed, the expirence had brought the nations closer together.

"Aw but I wanted to hit him with my pick axe." Russia said.

"Yeah, no pick axes please!" Romania said.

"Well, I suppose we'll forgive you. _If_ you promise that you'll do anything we ask for an entire month." Britain smiled.

"Seriously? Well, I guess it's better than a pick axe in my skull. Fine." Romania agreed.

And that is how Romania ended up running from nation to nation doing absurd things like changing the television channel or making pasta sauce for a whole month.

The End

**A/N So, that's it! I finished! I hope you enjoyed it :) Poor Romania. I thinkhe deserved it though, what if they couldn't figure out the puzzle and were stuck like that forever! Haha. **

***trumpet music ends dramatically* :P**

** Don't forget to R&R! **


End file.
